Konoha's Fox and Dragon
by black-blooded-yuri
Summary: The adventures of Naruto and his sister Ryuji, starts on graduation day. Together they must protect those precious to them, and they are determined to succeed. GeniusRyuji, StrongRyuji, heavily lgbtq, cant handle it, then leave.


**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own Naruto, i never will, and writing these disclaimers is honestly too troublesome to do every chapter, so i probably won't.

WARNING: i'll be posting aplicable warnings every chapter, for this one it's just harsh words that may be triggering or offensive to some, but i'm not appologizing, reading this is your choice.

"speech" _'thought'_ **"demonic speech" _'demonic thought'_**

Konoha ninja academy front gates

At the front gates of Konohagakure's academy students and new genin are gatered either to celebrate their promotion or be comforted by their family's upon their failure, two children stand out from the crowd though, as neither child is meeting their family, one of them, a short blond haired boy with ocean blue eyes, is sitting on the swing looking downtrodden. While the other, an even shorter red headed girl who always walks around with her eyes closed, is leaning against the fence lost in thought.

 _'Good, i passed, now Anko-nee-san can't get on my case about being lazy.'_ The short redhead thinks to herself. At this moment one of their instructors, Mizuki Toji, approaches the lonely blond boy, who's identified as Naruto Uzumaki, about an alternative graduation exam that he could take. The redhead, known only as Ryuji, having overheard this conversation and finding it suspicious, decides to keep an eye on the boy.

Mizuki knew that the other student heard him, smiling he thinks to himself _'Good, two demons with one trap, Orochimaru-sama will be pleased.'_ "Um, Mizuki-sensei, is something wrong?" Naruto asks having noticed the perverted smile and nose bleed. Wiping away the nose bleed and throwing on a friendly smile, Mizuki responds "No, everything's fine Naruto-kun, now remember, it's better to take this make up exam after dark, I'll leave you too that, as I have more work to do before I go home today." _'Stupid Kyuubi brat, I'll be doing the village a favor when I kill you'_ he thinks as he walks away. Naruto, filled with new determination whispers to himself "Alright, I'll definitely pass this time." as he begins walking to his home.

Ryuji meanwhile is walking towards her favorite dango shop, thinking _'So troublesome, why did I get myself involved with this, dango is necessary to sooth this headache.'_ Walking through the door of the shop she's almost knocked over by a flying ball of puple and tan "Ryu-chan! Glad i ran into ya, did you graduate?" Anko askes her adoptive little sister. "Tsk, yeah, i passed, troublesome exams." the small genin responds, "gahh, you're such a lazy brat! who the hell raised you!" the tokujo asks rhetorically with an eye roll. "No one did Nee-san." the redhead responds with her own eye roll, not that anyone besides Anko can tell. "Hey brat, i try. Anyways, let's get some dango!"

An unknown location in Konoha several hours later

Mizuki, having tracked Naruto after he stole the forbidden scroll of seals, approaches the blond. "Good job Naruto-kun, now hand it to me please." he says as he's walking towards Naruto. Before he can reach for the scroll however a kunai imbeds itself into the ground between them, "I really wouldn't trust him Naruto, this whole 'test' is a lie." states Ryuji as she reveals her hidding spot from the tree she was in. "Kukukuku, well, I suppose the cat's out of the bag now, all that's left is too kill you two demons, then take the scroll to Orochimaru-sama, really I'll be doing Konoha a favor, now please, die quietly without too much of a fuss." Mizuki says as he shifts into his clan's Taijutsu style.

Muttering about predictability and dango Ryuji shifts into one of her personal Taijutsu styles the Tsuchi-Ryu-Ken(Earth Dragon Fist) resembling a boxers stance. "Kukuku, what kind of pathetic Taijutsu style is that" Mizuki taunts. "Tsk, you're about to find out!" Ryuji calls to him as she floods her body with earth natured chakra to the point that her normally pale skin takes on the dull grey of stone. "You should take the scroll and run Naruto, we can't let him get that scroll."

Seeing Naruto nod quickly then take off running, Mizuki just laughs "You'll have to do better than that if you want to stop me, I'll just kill him once I get through you" he says, smilling evilly, he then charges her, fuma-shriken drawn, only to be absolutely speechless when she blocks it with one arm while barely getting scratched. Pulling back her other fist she swings a heavy punch that he is sensible enough to dodge, the shock he feels both from the impact her fist makes when it hits the ground, and from the fact said ground is shattered with the force of her blow.

 _'S-She's like Tsunade of the Sannin, I cannot afford to be hit by that.'_ Mizuki thinks while cautiously moving a few extra feet back. _'At least I have the advantage of speed.'_ he thinks, chucking his Fuma-shuriken at max speed and force, only to be confused as the tree he's standing in falls over along with several others behind it. "Nee-san's faster than you, and she throws harder too." Ryuji says calmly flexing the fist she just punched the shuriken out of the air with.

Mizuki, staggering to his feet screams out "Y-You damn demon! You're just pretending to care about this village, you'll kill everyone here! At least Orochimaru-sama wants to make us great again! Just DIE already!". Drawing another of his fuma-shuriken and resuming his stance "To make that dream a reality I'll kill you and your brother, even if it's with my dying breath." he states calmy as he throws it.

At hearing the word brother Ryuji's shocked into stillness. Iruka, who only just arrived at the scene, seeing one of his students in danger, leaps into the path of the shuriken. Ryuji is startled into reacting by her teacher suddenly appearing in front of her, tossing him aside and turning back just in time to catch one of the points directly to her forehead knocking her backwards into a tree. the sound of metal falling to the ground is heard as Ryuji makes a valiant attempt at standing again, her forehead protecter shattered with the force of the blow.

"That's IT, i'm done playing your game Mizuki." Ryuji says as she releases a massive wave of KI in the area. "Stand down or die slowly and painfully." she states, slipping into a new Taijutsu style Hi-Ryu-Ken(Fire Dragon Fist) earily simillar to the Inuzuka's style. "Kukuku, I'm not intimidated by your cheap mokery of the dog users." Mizuki says, "Death it is then." Ryuji says plainly before blurring out of sight. Mizuki's eyes widden in surprise as he dives out of the way not a moment too soon. Turning back he sees the stump he was near has charred claw marks marring it's near perfect top, the redhead having already moved again, intinctually he raises his arm in defense of his face, only for it to recieve four deep, burning gashes.

As he recoils with a scream of pain, he get's picked up by the collar of his vest to get slammed head first into the ground. Dazed but still conscious he looks up when he hears a feral growling above him, he immediately wished he hadn't, for he made eye contact with the most terrifying eye's he's ever known. A pair of white Rinne-Sharingan, his mind stutters for a second _'B-But i thought the Rinne-Sharingan were just a myth, a story told to scare children, wait...aren't they supposed to be red?'_ is the last thing he thinks before fainting.

Ryuji, noticing her 'prey' has fainted, relaxes from her aggresive posture, having closed her eyes again, she walks over to Iruka. "Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" she asks offering him her hand, he takes it and is pulled to a standing position. "Yeah I'm fine, but what about you? You took a hit that shattered your forehead protecter." he responds, concern showing on his face. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me, anyways, we should talk to Hokage-sama about this." She says.

Out of nowhere, "The Hokage can wait Ryu-chan, you need rest, and for taking out a chunin level nuke-nin, I'll treat ya to some dango." Anko says having either just arrived or just stopped hidding, neither of the others could tell. "Tsk, fine Nee-san, but only for the dango." Ryuji says, sounding exasperated and unfased by Anko suddenly appearing.

In a small appartment somewhere in Konoha, not 15 minutes later

"Night Ryu-chan, sleep well!" Anko says from the doorframe of one of the two rooms. "Night Nee-san, don't let the bed-snakes bite." Ryuji says supressing a chuckle at hearing Anko shout "Oi! Brat!" from down the hall. As she's driffting off to sleep her thoughts all center around who her brother is, or if she even had one considering Mizuki might just have said that to throw her off.


End file.
